poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Scala ad Caelum/Final battle against Xehanort
This is the scene where Ryan and friends are at Scala ad Caelum and have a final battle against Xehanort, Linda and Ryvine's Friends in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. and Friends are at Scala ad Caelum Sora: Where are we? Meg Griffin: Some kind of new world. Sonant Midnight: I like it. Bertram T. Monkey: You would. Orla Ryan: Amazing. Goofy: It's beautiful. Donald Duck: Admire it another time. Sora: Right. We need to find Master Xehanort. Oisin Ryan: Including Ryvine and mom. Sean Ryan: And the Realm Shredder. Matau T. Monkey: Megatron, Dr Cortex and Clover. Andanate Daze: Dark Thomas and Nega-Sparkle. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. This is it. The final showdown. We can be able to save the worlds. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Be brave, Ryan and Meg. And we would hope you will win. Oh. And if it looks like you're going to lose, don't let Linda stab Sean and Ryan in the heart. Ryan got Sean, his kids and the Dazzlings just how he want them now. head to town Goofy: It sure is awful quiet in here. Donald Duck: There's no one around. Ryanara looks around and spots a Xehanort lookalike walking with a woman who looks like Linda Ryan Queen Ryanara: There are some folk. saw another Xehanort and runs after it Sora: Hey! and Meg runs after Sora then spots another Xehanort Ryan F-Freeman: How many Xehanorts is in that one? Sora: What?! and the others sees then and the Xehanorts start to glitch like holograms along with the Linda one. Then, the holograms vanish to reveal Xehanort Replicas and they float in the air Sora: Are you serious? Evil Anna: The Organization? replicas of Linda, Ryvine, Cortex, The Realm Shredder, Dark Thomas and Nega-Sparkle appears with them along with the Clover Lacey replica Goofy: I don't think they're the locals. Sora: Ready? Meg Griffin: Ready is my middle name. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. replicas vanish and Ryan, Meg and friends fight the replicas and they defeated them. Then, they hear a voice Voice 1: Of all the places to be sent. Ryvine's voice: Why couldn't Linda Ryan and her Foot Empire get banished here? Ryan, Meg and Friends see Xehanort and friends Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine Sparkle! Sean Ryan: Linda Ryan! Cody Fairbrother: Dark Thomas! Crash Bandicoot: Dr. Cortex and Megatron. Oisin and Orla: Connor Lacey! Matau T. Monkey and Ronnocx Lacey: Clover Lacey. Sci-Ryan: Nega-Sparkle! Sora and Bertram T. Monkey: Master Xehanort! notices the heroes Master Xehanort: Behold, this town... Nega-Sparkle: This place is where I would get back at Ryan for not believing me. Master Xehanort: Once a seat of power for all Keyblade wielders. It is the nexus from which all worlds spring. and his allies's replicas float up and goes into Xehanort and friends Master Xehanort: Here I and my other selves can be one. Ryvine Sparkle: Along with I, my allies and our other selves. Master Xehanort: United... Linda, Ryvine, the Realm Shredder, Dark Thomas, Nega-Sparkle and Xehanort: In Scala ad Caelum. Clover Lacey: What they said. camera zoom out to a view of the buildings on islands. The logo sequence start with a chessboard then buildings rise up with two more coming from the first building. The top of the building shines a light which makes the world name appear in gold: "Scala ad Caelum". The logo disappears when a gust of wind covers the logo. To Xehanort. He floats up. Ryvine and Linda gathers their darkness in them Linda Ryan: I feel the darkness in me. Ryvine Sparkle: Me too, Linda. lets out the darkness and it engulfed him with Ryvine, Linda and thier friends. When the darkness clears, Xehanort's wearing his Keyblade armor with Ryvine, Linda and their two friends in thier Keyblade armor and Dark Thomas with his new upgrades. Xehanort summons his Keyblade and poses on his fight stance. Linda, Ryvine, the Realm Shredder, Clover and Nega-Sparkle did the same Donald Duck: Come on! Goofy: Let's get him! Sora: Yeah! Orla Ryan: We will take them on! Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's do it, Meg. In memory of Connor. Meg Griffin: Yeah. get ready to fight but Xehanort floats with Ryvine and Linda Sora: Wha? Donald Duck: Huh? waves his hand as he start to bend reality to his will Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: That's new. then tilts the world to the right and our heroes to onto a wall Sora: You guys okay? Meg Griffin: Yeah. We're fine. raises his hand up Master Xehanort: Now. his hand down World tips up and Ryam, Meg and Friends fall Sora, Donald and Goofy: screaming Ronnocx and Chansin: screaming Pinkipoo and Foiletta: screaming Orla, Oisin and Bubble Beth: screaming Ryan, Meg, Blizzaria and the Blindings: screaming Crash Bandicoot: Extreme fall! Again! Queen Ryanara: Brace yourselves for impact! land on the area and got out their weapons Sora: Xehanort! Xehanort chuckles Master Xehanort: We are just getting started. Sci-Ryan: We would face you, Linda! Linda Ryan: You're just like Connor. Sean Ryan: Can't go wrong with that. Chansin: Orla, do you have any equipment I can equip? Orla Ryan: I don't know. You stay here and we will fight. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer